Incompatible Pressure
by mizukaze-hime
Summary: Hinata berani menerima tantangan Ayahnya dan membatalkan pernikahannya yang tanpa cinta dengan Sasuke. Tanpa disadari Hinata, pria itu mulai tergerus sedikit demi sedikit hatinya dan mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri. "Sekarang siapa yang kau pikir menjadi tikus?" AU SasuHina
1. Another mission sorrounded by great plan

Disclaimer : Naruto adalah sebuah manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau pun Naruto adalah milik saya pasti Naruto sudah menjawab ungkapan cinta Hinata atau setidaknya Hinata akan bersama Sasuke.

**Incompatible Pressure**

Mizukaze-hime

Suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan penerbangan menuju Tokyo menggema memekakkan para pengunjung bandara. Hinata melepaskan ikatan rambut berenda ungu dengan motif bunga sekadar untuk membiarkan rambut lurus indahnya tergerai tersapu angin kencang akibat pesawat lain yang sedang lepas landas. Dia melihat ke sekeliling tempat mencari pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya. Sesampainya di pesawat, Hinata pun mencari tempat duduk miliknya. Kebetulan Hinata mendapatkan tempat duduk di samping jendela. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang memesonakan dirinya. Selang beberapa waktu, pramugari maskapai pun memberitahukan penumpang bahwa pesawatnya akan lepas landas dalam waktu lima menit. Hinata menelusuri tiap bagian pesawat dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna unik itu. Dilihatnya hampir setiap bangku sudah diduduki oleh pemiliknya. Tapi rasanya bangku disampingnya masih kosong. Mungkin memang tidak ada pemiliknya, pikir Hinata. Hinata pun mencoba untuk merebahkan punggungnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat lelah karena baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat di salah satu cabang Hyuuga _Corporation_. Ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk latihan untuk bisa menjadi pimpinan di perusahaan tersebut. Selain itu juga, dia bisa melatih keberaniannya. Tiba – tiba bangku disebelahnya bergoyang. Hinata pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan karena terganggu oleh seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja duduk disebelahnya. Ia pun melihat sesosok wanita yang berpakaian sangat rapi, dan sepertinya seorang yang _well educated. _Hinata bisa melihat rambutnya yang secerah sakura, merah muda mencolok. Selain itu, gadis itu nampaknya sedang terburu – buru, nafasnya terengah- engah, mungkin pasokan udaranya ia pakai untuk berlari tadi. Kemudian gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sambil mengelap beberapa bulir keringat buah hasil berlarian mengejar pesawat yang hampir terbang. Gadis cantik itu, Sakura, tidak sengaja ketiduran disebabkan malamnya ia menelepon kekasihnya tercinta. Ia pun menyapa gadis berambut indigo itu. Dua jam di atas pesawat tanpa ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara sangat membosankan. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali mengajak gadis disebelahnya berbicara, menghilangkan kepenatannya. Tadi pagi, ia harus melakukan operasi dan kegiatan itu cukup menguras pikiran dan tenaganya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno," katanya sambil terengah – engah. Dadanya mengembang secara sporadik. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dan tersenyum kembali. Hinata yang dari tadi mengamati gadis berambut merah muda ini pun tersadar bahwa gadis di sebelahnya mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku Hinata. Hinata, Hyuuga," katanya mantap. Sakura pun merasa tidak asing dengan nama keluarga yang Hinata miliki. Hyuuga, Sakura merasa bahwa ia sering mendengar nama itu. Sakura pun segera membuang pikiran itu. Dia mengajak Hinata berbicara untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang sangat membosankan di pesawat itu. Tapi sepertinya, teman barunya, Hinata, sangat menikmati berada di atas pesawat, matanya dari tadi tertuju ke samping jendela. Hinata memang sangat senang melihat pemandangan dari atas pesawat. Rasannya pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya seperti mainan saja. Sakura pun tersenyum karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat terpesona dan seakan melupakan keadaan sekitar hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang menurut Sakura kurang sepadan dengan pesona kekasihnya. Sakura tidak akan seantusias itu apabila melihat pemandangan dari atas pesawat dibandingkan perhatian dan kehadiran kekasihnya. Ia pun tersenyum setiap kali mengingat hubungan mereka yang sangat rumit. Sakura pun menepuk pundak Hinata, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan yang tersaji dari atas pesawat yang sangat besar itu. "Hyuuga-san, " panggil Sakura.

"Hinata saja, lagi pula rasanya kita seumuran," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Sakura. Deal," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangan yang putih bersih itu. Hinata pun membalas uluran tangan Sakura. "Oh ya, kau dari Kyoto juga?" tanya Sakura antusias. Matanya hijaunya berbinar dan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Hinata pun memberikan anggukan kecil yang ia tujukan pada Sakura.

"Aku juga dari Kyoto. Tadi aku habis mengoperasi pasien yang mengidap penyakit kronis, sangat melelahkan," imbuh Sakura, sambil mengempaskan dirinya di bangku pesawat. "Apa kau seorang dokter?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan. "Kalau kau?" tanya Sakura balik. Sakura pun meminum teh panas yang tadi diberikan oleh pramugari. "Aku baru saja menghadiri rapat di salah satu cabang yang ada di Kyoto. Dan terjadi perdebatan dalam mengambil keputusan, untungnya tadi aku bisa membujuk klienku itu," kata Hinata sambil mengambil cemilan yang ada di sampingnya, lalu menawarkannya pada Sakura. "Wah, kau sibuk sekali ya! Pasti sangat sulit untuk membujuk klienmu itu, untung aku jadi dokter, tidak harus melawan orang – orang yang mempunyai ego sangat tinggi. Kau tahukan, para pebisnis itu rata – rata berego tinggi," kata Sakura sambil mengingat pengalamannya dengan seorang pebisnis yang sangat berego tinggi. Hinata pun tertawa kecil sambil tahu benar betapa sulitnya untuk meyakinkan klien dalam sebuah rapat. "Aku kenal seorang pebisnis yang sangat berego tinggi. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku," tutur Sakura sambil memejamkan kedua matanya mengingat masa lalunya itu. Hinata pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sepertinya walaupun mereka baru saja kenal, tapi mereka sudah seperti sahabat. Dan lagi gadis berambut merah muda ini mau bercerita mengenai pengalaman cintanya pada Hinata yang sangat kurang pandai dalam hal yang satu itui. Hinata ingat betapa sering Hanabi, adiknya, membujuk agar ia segera mencari kekasih. Tetapi, bukan itu prioritas Hinata, ia ingin membahagiakan ayahnya. Karena itulah, Hinata berusaha keras agar bisa membanggakan ayahnya.

Sakura pun membuka kembali kelopak matanya, "Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya kami saling membutuhkan. Walaupun dia sering tidak mau mengakuinya," cerita Sakura sambil menampilkan pipinya yang mulai merona. Sakura pun ingat bahwa gadis disampingnya ini baru saja ia kenal tetapi, ia sudah bercerita tentang pengalaman cintanya. Hinata sangat antusias mendengar Sakura yang mulai bernarasi menceritakan kisahnya secara singkat. Sakura pun menangkap keingintahuan Hinata lewat pancaran bola mata peraknya yang sedikit lavender itu. Sakura pun melanjutkan ceritanya, lagi pula tiga puluh menit lagi mereka akan mendarat di Tokyo. "Aku sudah empat belas tahun menyukainya. Dan butuh dua belas tahun untuk bisa mendapatkannya," kata Sakura. Itu memang bukan rekayasa Sakura sanggup menanti pujaan hatinya agar mau menerimanya. Ia teringat akan perjuangannya mendapatkan hati sang kekasih. Sakura pernah kehujanan hanya karena menunggu kekasihnya itu membukakan pintu apartemennya. Ia pernah jatuh dari sepeda karena terburu – buru mengantarkan bento yang susah payah ia buat. Ia juga pernah berenang di sungai dan tenggelam hanya karena kekasihnya itu menantangnya.

"Pasti dia orang yang sangat berpendirian tegas ya, Sakura- chan," tangggap Hinata. Dia bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya Sakura mengejar cintanya. Tatapan mata Sakura yang bisa membuat Hinata sadar bahwa Sakura pasti sangat mencintai kekasihnya terdengar suara pengumuman bahwa mereka akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Hinata dan Sakura pun mengencangkan sabuk pengaman yang dari tadi melindungi mereka.

Setelah pesawat mendarat, Hinata pun megambil tasnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sakura. Ia sangat senang bisa mendapat teman baru. Kalau ia bercerita pada Hanabi mengenai kisah cinta Sakura pasti adiknya itu akan menyuruh kakanya agar bisa seperti gadis beramput merah muda itu.

Hinata mulai mengambil kopernya di bagasi. Setelah itu ia keluar dan melihat banyak sekali orang yang sedang menunggu para penumpang pulang. Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangu terdekat dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkabn ponsel putihnya itu. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan singkat dari adiknya tersayang.

**From : Imouto-kun**

_Nee-chan, aku sebetar lagi sampai. Tunggu kami ya. Jalan ke bandara benar – benar macet. Kau harus lihat bagaimana tampang Neji-nii sekarang. Sangat jelek. Hehe…_

Hinata bisa membayangkan ekspresi Neji –nii yang sangat membenci kemacetan. Dasar Imouto-kun selalu saja punya cara untuk bisa membuat Neji-nii berubah drastis Hinata ingat adiknya itu selalu marah apabila ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kun'. Hal ini disebabkan tingkah laku Hanabi yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang perempuan. Benar – benar sangat tomboy. Neji-nii pun ikut – ikutan memanggilnya dengan panggilan imouto-kun. Hinata menaruh kembali ponselnya di sakunya. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura yang baru keluar dari toilet wanita. Hinata pun melambaikan tangannya seraya memanggil nama gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan kecil Hinata. Dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah Hinata duduk. Ia pun duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau belum dijemput?" tanya Hinata."Ah, dia itu selalu terlambat menjemputku. Kau tahukan dia yang tadi kuceritakan itu," Hinata ingat siapa dia yang Sakura maksud. "Dia juga baru selesai rapat."

"Nanti kalau dia disini aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Tambah Sakura.

Kemudian Hinata pun melihat Hanabi yang sedang mencari – cari dirinya itu. Dan juga Neji-nii yang sedang ikut mencarinya. "Aku sudah dijemput, Sakura-chan,"ucap Hinata. Mereka pun berpamitan.

**Mizukaze-hime**

Hinata sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia pun membuka jendela mobil yang membawanya pulang ke kediamannya. Neji sengaja tidak menyalakan alat pendingin dan membiarkan angin masuk melalui jendela. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi sudah sangat kenal dengan Hinata, sangat. "Nee-chan, aku kangen sekali padamu. Kau tahu aku mau bercerita padamu tentang Kono-kun," ucap Hanabi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya."Nanti sebentar lagi kita sampai. Nah, kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang kencanmu yang kemarin itu, Imouto-kun," balas Hinata.

"Nee-chan, aku kan sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu,"

"Kau memang cocok dengan sebutan itu," timpal Neji.

**Mizukaze-hime**

Hubungan Hinata dengan ayahnya bisa dikatakan kurang akur. Padahal Hinata selalu menyayanginya dan memprioritaskan kebahagiaan ayahnya di atas kebahagiannya sendiri. Hinata rela melakukan itu semua demi Otousan nomor satu di dunia. Hinata masih ingat betapa dahulu ayahnya selalu memanjakannya. Tetapi, itu semua lenyap tak bersisa, tersapu bersih ketika ibunya menutup mata. Mulai hari itu Otousannya mulai mendidik anak – anaknya dengan keras. Dan lebih menyayangi Hanabi. Kini Hinata sudah berada di kediamannya yang sangat besar. Ia pun menuju kamarnya untuk tidur sebentar padahal ia sudah berencana untuk tidur di atas pesawat tadi.

Terdengar suara ketukan yang berirama di pintu kamar Hinata. Dengan enggan Hinata pun beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan membukakan pintu. "Hinata, Paman Hiashi memanggilmu sepertinya ini masalah bisnis. Aku lihat ia sangat terburu – buru," kata Neji. Hinata pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak ke ruang kantor ayahnya. Rasanya hari ini rapatnya di Kyoto berhasil dan memuaskan. Mungkin sekarang ayahnya mulai bisa melihat kepandaiannya dalam urusan bisnis. Dan kemudian, ia ingin mengucapakannya selamat dan memeluknya erat. Betapa Hinata sangat menantikan hari seperti itu. Dengan hati yang berdebar – debar dan membuncah ia pun mengetuk perlahan daun pintu ruang kantor Hiashi. "Otousan, ini Hinata,"katanya lembut sambil memegang dadanya sembari menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskan udara yang ia hirup perlahan – lahan guna meredamkan gemuruh yang bergejolak di dadanya.

**Mikukaze-hime**

Sakura tampaknya sudah mulai kesal dan geram. Wajar saja, orang yang dia tunggu – tunggu dari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Awas saja kau nanti, batin Sakura. Ia sudah berkali – kali mengutak – atik ponsel hitam legamnya dan menekan beberapa digit tombol yang sudah ia hapal dengan jelas. Sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk di kursi plastik putih bandara ini. Dan nampaknya bandara ini juga mulai sepi. Kalau tahu begini ia pasti lebih memilih naik taksi atau minta jemput Naruto. Tapi mau dikata apa, janji sudah terucap, ia sudah meminta kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Ia pun mencoba menelungkupkan badannya, matanya terasa berat dan berair. Sesekali ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya karena dari tadi ia sudah menguap. Hari ini benar – benar melelahkan baginya. Tanpa sadar ia pun sudah tiba di dunia mimpi dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat ponselnya itu. Ponsel hitam sakura bergetar beberapa kali, tetapi ia masih terkulai lemas dan terbuai mimpi.

Sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut gelap dan tegap mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesorang wanita yang sudah memintanya menjemputnya. Ia mencoba menelusuri beberapa terminal di bandara tersebut tapi belum juga mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya. Ia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi wanita itu berkali – kali tetapi, ia tidak mengangkatnya. Mungkin dia marah.

Sampailah ia di dekat toilet wanita. Di sana berbaris kursi plastik putih dengan rapinya dan dibelakangnya dinding berkata yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah, dan sesekali terlihat pesawat yang baru mendarat. Seketika ia mendapati seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sudah sangat ia kenal, Sakura.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan kemudian tersenyum kecil karena gadis di hadapannya sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya damai sekali, sunggu sangat polar dengan sikapnya. Ia mencoba menggoyangkan bahu Sakura perlahan. Sakura pun terbangun ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun, kenapa kau lama sekali menjemputku? Tahu begini lebih baik aku naik taksi atau minta Naruto menjemputku," keluh sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Sasuke masih seperti yang Sakura kenal selama ini. Rasanya mereka saling melengkapi. Walaupun Sasuke tidak begitu menunjukkan perasaannya tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa mulai menerima keadaannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan mencintainya sedalam cinta yang ia tawarkan padanya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk segera pulang.

"Kenapa kau telat menjemputku?"

"Otousan tadi memanggilku. Ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan."

**Mizukaze – hime**

Daun pintu ruang kantor Hiashi mulai terbuka perlahan menampakkan kantor Hiashi yang sangat sesuai dengan kepribadiannya, sangat mengintimidasi. Hinata pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam besar. Ia menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Rasanya jantungnya seakan ingin mendobrak tulang rusuknya.

"Otousan memanggilku?"tanya Hinata pelan. Ia ingat dahulu ia sering sekali berbicara terbata – bata di hadapan semua orang. Dan ia bisa bergetar hebat apabila harus bebicara denga ayahnya. Tapi untungnya ia sudah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya itu. Ini semua ia lakukan untuk Otousan tercintanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menduga ada gerangan apa aku memanggilmu. Aku puas dengan hasil rapatmu di Kyoto. Tetapi itu masih belum cukup kau harus lebih berusaha. Lampaui Neji dan Hanabi. Kau mengerti?"Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangan kecilnya. Memejamkan matanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menangis, ingin sekali. Ia terus memaksa dirinya agar pertahannya tidak lemah di hadapan Otousannya. Hinata tahu, tahu dengan jelas, ayahnya memang tidak pernah puas dengan pencapaiannya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia belajar memasak agar bisa pandai meracik bumbu dan membuat makanan kesukaan ayahnya, seperti apa yang Okaasannya dulu lakukan. Ia belajar bisnis agar bisa setegas ayahnya, dan tak terhitung lagi apa yang sudah ia lakukan. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini masak – masak. Dan kau harus menuruti kemauanku kalau kau memang benar adalah anakku. Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan rekan bisnisku, Uchiha Fugaku."

Hinata bertanya – tanya, pikirannya mencoba menebak apa yang mereka diskusikan sampai harus melibatkan dirinya. "Aku akan menikahkanmu pada bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan kami sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu. Tepatnya minggu depan, hari Minggu. Dan kalau kau bertanya padaku apa alasannya, itu semua karena aku merasa kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi pewarisku. Tapi aku akan mewariskan beberapa perusahaanku padamu." Mata Hinata terbelalak ia pun menatap ayahnya dengan mata kemerahan akibat menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

"Ta-tapi Otousan," belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya Hiashi segera berdiri. "Apa? Kau belum kenal dengan pria yang akan kau nikahi itu? Atau kau tidak mencintainya? Apa itu yang mau kau katakan ? Percuma saja, kau itu lebih cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Atau mungkin itu terlalu sulit untuk kau jalani. Buktikan padaku bahwa kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang memuaskan. Apa itu terlalu sulit? Ya pasti itu terlalu sulit untukmu." Hinata sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Matanya memerah, ia menangis sejadi – jadinya. Otousan yang ia cintai meremehkannya. Bahkan hanya untuk menjadi seorang istri pun ia diremehkan, dipandang sebelah mata. Hatinya bergejolak, nafasnya tercekat. Tangannya , tubuhnya bergetar. Ia memegang gagang kursi yang ia duduki keras – keras. Ia pun berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku bisa menjadi seorang istri yang be-berhasil. Otousan tidak perlu khawatir atau pun me-meremehkan kemampuanku. Aku akan buktikan!" ucap Hinat terbata – bata. Ia pun berlari keluar ruangan seram itu. Dan menangis sejadi – jadinya di kamar. Sambil memikirkan apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sampai ayahnya begitu membencinya. Okaasan, Hinata takut. Hinata pun tetidur dengan pipi yang masih basah dengan air mata.

**Mizukaze-hime**

Uchiha Sasuke tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Otousannya, Uchiha Fugaku, memanggilnya secara tiba – tiba. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang di gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Ia ingin cepat – cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan ayahnya itu. Ia ingin segera menjemput Sakura di bandara. "Cepat katakan! " ucap Sasuke dengan kasar. Tawa renyah Fugaku membahana di sekitar ruangan. "Kau memang tidak berubah Sasuke. Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis." Sasuke pun membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu dengan jelas aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

"Tak usah berbohong dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Kau hanya kasihan padanya yang selama ini mengejarmu selama bertahun – tahun," kata Fugaku sembari menunjukan seringainya. Sasuke pun terdiam tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. "Gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Ia pewaris Hyuuga _Corporation_. Aku sudah sepakat dengan ayahnya, Hiashi, untuk menikahkanmu dengannya." Tidak ada suara. Ruangan pun terasa mencekam.

"Bukankah ini cita – citamu?" tanya Fugaku dengan lantang sambil menyalakan rokok yang dari tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Jadi karena itu kau setuju?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lekat – lekat ayahnya. Ia, Sasuke Uchiha, sangat ingin mengembangkan perusahaannya. Ia ingin menguasai dunia dan menjadi pebisnis ternama. Dan dengan menikahi Hyuuga berarti ia semakin dekat meraih mimpinya itu. "Aku setuju kalau memang itu alasanmu."

"Bagus sekali, anakku. Kau harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Aku minta kau segera putuskan hubunganmu dengan Sakura." Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ia bisa menyakiti hati Sakura. Memang benar ia tidak mencintainya. Tetapi, hatinya sedang belajar untuk menerima tawaran cinta dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

**Mizukaze-hime**

Bagaimana para pembaca? Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik yang membangun. Kalau ada saran bisa dilayangkan lewat review.

**Tiada kado paling indah melainkan kehadiranmu, tiada kesan paling indah kecuali review darimu.**

Salam ^_^


	2. The Coldest Man Ever

Dislaimer : Naruto adalah manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau pun saya yang punya,

pasti Hinata udah jadi sama Naruto.

**Incompatible Pressure**

Mizukaze-hime

Hinata Hyuuga merasa gugup. Sejak tadi, ia tiada henti – hentinya mencoba menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kening putihnya, tangannya sendiri pun mulai basah. Yah, ia gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, dia, Hinata Hyuuga akan menemui calon suaminya yang hanya dia kenal lewat pemberitaan di televisi, atau pun _beberapa_ informasi yang dia sudah kumpulkan malam kemarin dari kolega bisnisnya. Ia jalarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling _café_sederhana yang menjadi tempat pilihan Hinata untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia sudah memesan tiga gelas air putih dan semuanya sudah habis ia minum. Rasanya dengan meminum banyak air ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit ketegangannya. Ia ingat sekali kalimat yang tadi dikatakan oleh Hanabi. _Kesan pertama itu sangat penting, kau harus bisa menaklukan hati seorang Uchiha dengan sekali tatap_. Yah, kalimat itulah yang dari tadi terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Tiba – tiba kursi yang dari tadi kosong lompong di hadapannya sudah diduduki oleh seseorang. Hinata pun mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemuda berkemeja hitam kasual itu.

"Uc-ch-chiha-san?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke dengan datar tanpa melihat lawan bicara, dia justru memandangi pengunjung lain. Sontak Hinata pun merasa makin depresi karena kesan pertama yang ia ingin tampakkan tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Bahkan calon suaminya terlihat lebih tertarik dengan ponsel hitam legam yang dari tadi sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Apa dia kalah menarik dari ponsel itu?

Sudah selang tiga puluh menit, tetapi mereka masih saja tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dari tadi, Hinata terus saja mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya, tetapi setelah ia mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan entah mengapa suaranya menjadi redam. Sasuke pun hanya memperhatikan ponselnya. Kaku, canggung, mungkin kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana mereka berdua.

_incompatible pressure_

Rasanya jarang sekali Ino berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura berkerja. Ia sudah lama tidak menjumpai temannya yang satu ini. Ino pun mulai membuka pintu ruang kerja Sakura. Ia sengaja tidak mengetuk dahulu dan berencana untuk mengagetkan Sakura selanjutnya. Saat Ino membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia justru melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur di atas meja dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pena. Ia pun mencoba mengguncang – guncangkan badan Sakura secara perlahan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, setengah jam saja!" kata Sakura setengah sadar. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk memperjelas pandangan matanya, dan ia pun melihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut _blonde_khas wanita tersebut. Tawa pun sudah tak dapat terbendung. Ia pun memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. "Ino! Aku kira siapa! Aku rindu padamu," kata Sakura sambil tertawa lagi. Kemudian Ino berjalan mengambil bunga yang dari tadi ia bawa dan meletakkannya di vas bunga milik Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih bergaya Romania itu. "Baik sekali!" jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura sudah hilang akal, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan berita tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah semakin dekat. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadanya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa sekeras apapun hati Sasuke pasti ia bisa menaklukkannya. Rona merah pun sudah terlanjur tersimpul di pipi tirus milik Sakura. "Aaa…, kau menyimpan rahasia,ya?" goda Ino. Sakura pun duduk di samping ini. "Ini tentang Sasuke…"

_Incompatible pressure_

Hinata sudah tidak sanggup, tidak kuat, ia tidak bisa duduk tenang di hadapan Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Tidak bisa! "An-no, Uchih-ha-san," ucap Hinata pelan, seketika Sasuke pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata lekat –lekat. "Kau takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke kasar. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha bertemu dengan makhluk yang bahkan berkata padanya saja terlihat begitu sulit. Hinata pun terperanjat mendengar nada kasar yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi kalau ia menangis sekarang itu hanya akan menambah bukti bahwa dia bukanlah calon istri yang baik. Ia harus bisa menahan air matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menjadi calon istriku, kalau berbicara padaku saja kau tidak bisa," kata Sasuke datar. Hinata sudah tidak kuat, air matanya pun menetes perlahan, "Gomen," katanya sambil berusaha agar ia tidak terbata – bata dalam bertutur kata. Ia akui walaupun pria yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat memesona, tetapi mulutnya sangat menusuk. Sasuke pun menarik sedikit sudut – sudut bibirnya mendengar ucapan Hinata yang sudah tidak terbata-bata itu. Aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat pertahananmu seorang Hyuuga. Ia ingin melihat sekuat apa seorang Hinata yang terlihat begitu lemah itu.

_Incompatible pressure_

"Sakura – chan, apa kataku! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita berkumpul bersama, aku sudah ajak Naruto-kun juga. Yah, sebut saja sebagai reunian kita," usul Ino dengan semangatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menelpon Sasuke sekarang," sahut Sakura sambil mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya. Ia pun menunggu Sasuke menjawab panggilannya.

"Moshi – moshi,"

"Hn, ada apa,"sahut Sasuke malas.

"Ino berkunjung ketempatku, dan dia mengajak kita untuk pergi bersama Ino dan Naruto, kau mau ikut?" tawar Sakura sambil memainkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. Ino pun hanya bisa menahan geli melihat Sakura yang sedang dilanda gelombang asmara.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Mungkin ini saatnya, pikir pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

_Incompatible pressure_

"Kau sudah selesai, Hinata – chan?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sasuke sudah berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Hinata merasa aneh atas perubahan sifat Sasuke, baru saja dia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan yang terkesan formal dan kaku, dan sekarang Sasuke memanggil ia seolah – olah sudah mengenal Hinata sejak dahulu. Hinata pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tenggelam dengan pikirannya, dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau mungkin merasa aneh karena aku memanggilmu seperti itu, tapi hari ini kita akan menemui teman – temanku. Bersikaplah seperti layaknya calon istri, Hinata. Jangan panggil aku Uchiha, kau paham? Jangan bilang kalau hanya untuk hal ini saja kau tak bisa. Cepat," ujar Sasuke datar. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke membimbing Hinata ke arah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Ia menarik lengan Hinata tanpa meminta izin pemiliknya. Kemudian, Sasuke pun menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Selama perjalanan yang Hinata lakukan hanya menatap lengan kanan yang tadi Sasuke pegang. Hinata tidak peduli akan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia mengacuhkan Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Ia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan perasaan baru yang bergejolak di hatinya. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertamanya Hinata melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis. Satu hal yang pasti, ia telah hanyut dalam perasaan asing yang baru saja ia alami.

_Incompatible pressure_

_Apetite Restaurant_

Hinata membaca nama restoran yang baru saja ia masuki. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Hinata sempat berhipotesis bahwa Sasuke sedang mengalami amnesia, tetapi pikiran itu pun segera lenyap dari otaknya. Ia hanya bisa terkejut dalam diamnya melihat tingkah Sasuke. Tadi Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab, kemudian ia membukakan pintu mobil, setelah itu mempersilahkannya keluar dari pintu mobil. Dia sudah gila, pikir Hinata.

Di tengah kerumunan pengunjung, Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruh Hinata untuk menggantungkan lengan kecilnya pada lengan Sasuke. Hinata pun menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Hinata ingat bahwa semua yang dilakukan Sasuke dan dirinya ini hanya untuk menunjukkan kepada teman – teman Sasuke bahwa mereka memang sepasang calon suami istri.

_Incompatible Pressure_

Sakura terperanjat. Ia jatuh, dalam. Sangat dalam sampai dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia hanya bisa menggertakkan tangannya, mengepalkannya kuat – kuat. Ino dan Naruto pun sontak kaget. Naruto bahkan tersedak saat melihat sahabatnya, Sasuke, sedang menggandeng seorang wanita berambut indigo yang memakai dress tersebut. "Teme, siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan geram. Sasuke pun menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mempersilahkan Hinata duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hinata merasa canggung. Ia merasa seperti sedang mengusik acara orang lain. Ia pun mencoba menebar senyum kepada teman- teman Sasuke. Sampai matanya tertuju pada wanita berambut merah muda menyala, ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu.

"Apa kau yang aku temui di pesawat? Sakura –san, bukan?" tanya Hinata lembut. Ia ingat jelas wanita cantik yang diselimuti aura feminim. Yang ditanya justru mengacuhkannya, Sakura marah pada wanita yang ada di samping Sasuke. Sakura juga ingat bahwa wanita di depannya adalah wanita yang pernah mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saat di pesawat. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aura panas sepertinya sangat kental mengarungi mereka, Ino pun mulai memecahkan suasana yang begitu kaku itu.

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berperilaku layaknya seorang pria? Siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Ino menggoda. Walaupun Ino sedih melihat Sakura yang sepertinya ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Ino masih ingin meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. Ino benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke masih saja mempermainkan hati Sakura.

"Aa…, kenalkan dia Hinata Hyuuga, calon isteriku, Hinata ini temanku Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura," tutur Sasuke datar. Naruto pun semakin dibuat terperanjat, begitu pula dengan Ino. Sakura yang mendengarkan hal tersebut sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia pun pergi ke toilet untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kalut. Perjuangannya selama bertahun – tahun nampaknya sia – sia.

"Teme, kau jangan bercanda dengan kami!" kata Naruto geram, ia benar – benar tidak menyukai gurauan yang terlewat batas. Ino pun mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

"Tidak. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Pernikahanku lusa,"kata Sasuke datar. Hinata terdiam, dari tadi keringat dingin sudah membanjiri dirinya. Ia seperti perusak. Ia seperti merusak hubungan pertemanan Sasuke. Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino percaya bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka dengar bukanlah guyonan semata. Ino pun mencoba mengubah suasana menjadi lebih hangat.

"Oh…, kalau begitu bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan, Hinata? Kau tahu sendiri betapa sulitnya menaklukkan hati Sasuke?" goda Ino. Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terus berdoa dari tadi, ia berharap kalau sekarang ia masih berada di Kyoto. Dan lagi dengan jawaban apa ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu. Menatap Sasuke saja butuh nyali besar apalagi menaklukannya. Melihat Hinata yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke pun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Sudah delapan bulan lebih," ucap Sasuke. Ino pun mulai menggoda Hinata dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku perbuat, batin Hinata memohon.

_Incompatible pressure_

Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Sasuke pun menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggunya di dalam mobil. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon yang ada di pojok restoran. Ia bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis histeris sambil mengumpat nama Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya diam. Ia sudah malas menanggapi Sasuke yang kelihatannya hanya bermain – main dengan perasaanya. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura pun langsung memegang bahu Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan bola mata hitam legamnya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia pun menangis di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam! Aku kira kau masih punya hati, Sasuke – kun. Dulu kau bilang kalau kau mau mencoba membuka hatimu. Tapi, sekarang kau justru membawa wanita asing, dan bilang kalau dia adalah calon istrimu! Apa kau mau membunuhku? Kalau itu tujuanmu, selamat kau berhasil!"

"Dengar Sakura, aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apa pun padamu. Aku memang pernah bilang kalau aku akan coba. Lagi pula dari dulu aku sudah memberi tahu kalau aku tidak akan membalas perasaanmu, dan kalau kau memaksa kau sama saja memintaku untuk menyakiti perasaanmu," tutur Sasuke datar.

Sakura pun semakin luluh lantah, ia terus menangis sambil memukul Sasuke berulang kali. Apa ini balasan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia sudah berjuang lama sekali untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura, membiarkannya tenggelam di dalam pekat kesedihan. Melepaskannya yang selama ini terus mencoba mengejarnya tiada henti.

Bersambung…

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah nge-fave, kritik, alert, review, silent reader (ehm…kali ini review ya…please!Sekalian doakan saya lulus SNMPTN. Amin, Ya Allah).

Jangan lupa review ya…

Oke balesannya:

aam tempe: arigato udah nge-fave. Maaf lama yah? Gimana chap 2 ini? Oh ya, tadi siang aku makan tempe!( ga ada hubungannya)

Shaniechan: Iya nih shanie, kan tau sendiri gimana karakter Sasuke. Dia itu bisa buta Cuma gara – gara ambisi. Kan bakal ada Hinata, ntar semuanya mulai berubah. Ikutin aja kelanjutannya. Dan amin bakalan seru. Aku udah apdet nih tapi ga kilat soalnya dirumah lagi gak ujan (-_-) hehe

yurika: Hina udah ketemu sama sasu, cuma dia masih belum berani aja buat ngomong ke sasu. Maaf ya kalo lama. Semoga chappie ini memuaskan. Makasih ya

akarainatsu: makasih reviewnya, tuh hinata udah sama sasuke. Ntar review lagi ya?

OraRi HinaRa: Makasi…makasi…makasi reviewnya. Aku udah updet!

rie tsubaki: hinata ga bakal patah hati kok, dia kan tegar liat aja perjuangannya nanti. Review lagi yak?

Lollytha-chan: Salam kenal, makasih udah ngefav. Masa sih bagus? Perasaan ceritaku pasaran. Di pasar rebo ada, pasr minggu ada apalagi pasar malam

uchan: salam kenal…iya ucha sasuhina. Makasih udah review ya. namamu lucu.

Aya Kohaku:Wah masa sih…tapi makasih ya udah ngefav, mohon bantuannya. Iya saya juga tersiksa buat nih fic. Tapi emang pairnya bener sasuhina. Aya suka sasuke ya?

pappilonz: salam kenal juga… aku juga berharap gitu. Hinata emang kasihan kalo inget dia jadi nangis. Ayo kita beri pelajaran sasuke yang gelap mata itu. Makasih ya udah review

Saruwatari Yumi: Makasih ya udah suka sama ini cerita. Typo udah kubereskan. Chap ini ada typo ga? Dan fic ini benar benar sasuhina

Yumi Michiyo: Makasih reviewnya. Aku juga ga suka kalo hina dibikin lemot. Apa lagi gagap makanya aku lebih milih kata terbat- bata dari pada gagap. Buktinya waktu dia nyatain perasaannya ke naru ga gagap. Wah suka cerita perjodohan ya? Semoga ini masuk selera kamu

Reiko Fujyo Edogawa: ini bener sasuhina. Aku punya fic sasusaku kok, kalo mau baca boleh. Hehehe…makasih ya udah review

mia: sasuhina dong

uchihyuu nagisa: ia dia emang matre, tapi bukan duit melainkan kekuasaan. kan kalo di manga dia tuh matre sama kekuatan. Gimana caranya bisa ngebunuh kakaknya. Gitu? Sasuhina…makasih udah review

Fujiyama kuroku: Sasuhina…aku juga sependapat hina tuh cocok sama naruto. Aku NHL juga. Tapi lagi pengen nyoba pairing. Ntar aku bikin naruhina…baca ya

Keira Miyako: Dan tiada kata paling indah selain kata makasih

SasuHina fc: makasih…aku udah apdet

ichsana-hyuuga: aku juga suka. Makasih ya…

**Tiada kado paling indah melainkan kehadiranmu, tiada kesan paling indah kecuali review darimu.**

Salam ^_^


	3. The Awakening of Hinata

Dislaimer : Naruto adalah manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau pun saya yang punya, pasti Hinata udah jadi sama Naruto.

Enjoy your light reading, guys!

**Incompatible Pressure**

By mizukaze-hime

Sudah dua bulan lebih Sakura termenung di kamarnya, membungkus dirinya dalam balutan kain tebal, dan memenjarakan diri dalam diamnya kelemahan hati. Bahkan, ia sengaja mematikan telepon dan semua akses yang dapat mengantarkannya pada kekecewaannya yang mendalam pada Uchiha bejat itu, tetapi sebejat apapun pria itu justru ia semakin tertarik dan tertelan pada pesonanya. Pada gravitasi kuat yang dimilikinya.

Ia masih belum berani beranjak dari kasurnya, bahkan saat sahabat perempuannya, Ino, berkunjung dua hari setelah makan malam mereka bersama dengan tunangan Sasuke, Sakura mengusir sahabatnya tersebut. Ia sudah muak dipermainkan oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Ia tidak habis pikir Sasuke akan mencampakkannya begitu saja dan membuatnya seperti orang yang punya masalah kejiwaan.

Baru saja ia menghujat mati-matian pria itu, ia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu, deburan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi indahnya. Mendekap bantal guling yang dari tadi ia pegang dan peluk erat-erat hingga lusuh bentuknya. Rasanya ia seperti orang mati yang masih bernyawa. Ia ingin berteriak, sungguh kecang sampai tercekat tenggorokannya. Ia ingin.

Ia hening sesaat dan mencoba memipikirkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Sekarang ia pasti sudah bahagia dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah dan istri yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang itu, pikirnya dalam hati. Tiba- tiba sakura terdiam, ia kemudian bangkit mencoba mengusut deretan peristiwa yang seharusnya sudah terjadi. Kemudian di tiap lempeng putaran memori yang ia coba keluarkan dan pikirkan terasa seperti ada satu hal yang terlewatkan.

Mengapa aku tidak mendapatkan undangan pernikahan Sasuke-kun ya?

**mizukaze-hime**

Tumpukan dokumen itu terus menggunung. Ia merasa sesak sekali, rasanya setiap centi kantornya mengecil dengan semakin bertambahnya laporan yang harus ia baca berulang kali. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berkalan ke dekat jendela. Ia memjamkan kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian mencoba meresapi apa yang telah terjadi dua bulan terakhir ini.

Ia tidak habis pikir ia bisa mencampakkan Haruno Sakura, teman masa kecilnya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu mengejarnya seperti hal itu merupakan tujuan hidupnya. Ia juga murka karena telah dipermalukan di hadapan teman-temannya dan kolega kerjanya hanya karena seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang satu hari sebelum melangsungkan pernikahan mencampakkannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Beban mentalnya pun bertambah karena amukan kemarahan Fugaku yang selalu diumbar dan dilampiaskan ke putra bungsunya yang tidak becus dalam menangani gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Ya...Sasuke Uchiha sungguh murka terhadap gadis Hyuuga itu yang tiba-tiba lenyap dari muka bumi.

Bagi Sasuke, gadis Hyuuga itu adalah seekor tikus yang lemah dan mudah untuk ditaklukan. Sekali diracuni akan mati dan kehilangan kesadaran. Tikus yang penakut, sampai- sampai untuk menikahi dirinya saja dia sampai kabur ditelan kabut. Biar bagaimana pun ia tidak habis pikir dengan tikus satu itu.

Ketukan terdengar oleh kedua gendang telinga Sasuke, ketukan dengan frekuensi tinggi itu mengambang membuyarkan lamunanya tentang kebodohan yang sudah ia lakukan. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita. Apalagi oleh wanita yang sama. ! ! !

Karin mengetuk pintu dengan cepat kemudian ia langsung masuk dengan tergesa – gesa ke dalam ruang kerja boss-nya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayahmu masuk rumah sakit lagi!" tukas Karin, sekretaris Sasuke yang menaruh hati padanya.

**Mizukaze-hime**

Di tepi barat Tokyo, Sakura memberanikan diri menemui Ino, meminta maaf atas sifat buruknya yang memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka hanya karena diputuskan oleh Sasuke. Memesan dua buah capucinno hangat untuk mereka berdua sambil duduk di tempat yang sudah menjadi tempat favorit mereka.

"Sakura..., aku senang sekali kau bisa kembali. Kami semua sungguh merindukanmu tahu! Lihat badanmu jadi tambah kurus begini! Aduuuhh...pokoknya aku akan membuatmu kembali seperti Sakura yang seperti dulu lagi!" ucap Ino bersemangat, tetapi Sakura hanya terlihat mengacuhkannya, pandangannya menerawang langit – langit cafe yang berlapiskan warna coklat keemasaan yang dibordir halus dengan pernak – pernik hiasan berwarna senada. Ino pun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus memulai perbicaraan seperti apa dengan kondisi Sakura seperti ini. Biasanya kan mereka bercakap riang bahkan sampai mengganggu pengunjung lain, sampai – sampai pemilik cafe sudah kenal dengan mereka dan memberi mereka tempat spesial agar tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain. Ino sunguh merindukan Sakura yang dulu.

"Ceritakan semua padaku," ucap Sakura datar dengan pandangan tertuju lekat – lekat pada Ino. Mata emeraldnya mencoba mencari dan meminta kejujuran pada Ino. Ino terbujur kaku, rasanya kata-kata dari lisannya tersendat dan ia ingin memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ino pun menceritakan semuanya dengan pelan – pelan dan tidak membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk perasaannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke – kun tidak jadi menikahi gadis itu? Ia dicampakkan satu hari sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, ia menaruh mug merah hati yang adri tadi ia genggam lekat – lekat ke atas meja kayu berwarna kecoklatan. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti bebannya menguap perlahan dan ia pun merasa lega. Tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sedih karena pasti ini merupakan pukulan telak bagi Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak pernah dipermalukan oleh siapa pun, kini dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh, rasanya ia melambung tinggi karena gadis Hyuuga itu menolak Sasuke dan kemudian ia tertarik lagi oleh gaya gravitasi bumi yang sangat kuat dan terjatuh lebur bagai partikel kecil saat mengingat bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?" tanya Sakura lelah. Ia rasanya muak dengan kehidupan, mengapa orang lain sangat mudah mendapatkan kebahagian, sedangkan dia rasanya seperti sedang diledakkan oleh bom atom. Ia sungguh iri dengan orang lain yang sangat mudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia sungguh iri pada dunia, takdir, dan gadis Hyuuga itu. Bagaimana mungkin gadis Hyuuga itu mencampakkan Sasuke? Apa gadis itu menderita kelainan atau penyakit psikiatri lainnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya.

Ino yang dimintai pendapat terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal setragis Sakura. Ia juga tipikal wanita yang mudah melupakan seseorang dan mencari pria lain yang lebih tepat baginya. "Tanyakan pada hatimu Sakura, karena hanya hatimu yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."

**Mizukaze-hime**

Ia tersenyum puas melihat apa yang telah dicapai oleh putri sulungnya tersebut. Keputusanku memang tidak salah.

Tenyata, putri kita bisa melakukan apa yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, Hikari.

Hiashi terus memandangi foto mendiang istrinya tersebut sambil mengenang perbuatan buruknya yang memaksa Hinata menikahi pria yang bahkan tidak dikenal oleh putrinya.

Hiashi bangga dengan putrinya, ia ingat sekali malam sebelum pernikah itu, Hinata mengetuk ruang kerja di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata berjalan lesu, matanya sembab. Ia memaksakan dirinya menghadap Otou-san tercintanya.

Ia tahu bahwa di hati setiap ayah, pasti selalu ada kasih sayang untuk putrinya. Walaupun beberapa ayah sulit untuk mengukapkannya dan menunjukannya kepada putrinya.

"Otou-san, ini aku Hinata," ujar Hinata lembut sambil menahan ketirnya perasaan yang sedang bergejolok dalam hatinya. Hiashi pun mengizinkan putrinya tersebut masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ia melihat sejenak anaknya tersebut, kemudiaan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan buku yang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa putrinya sedang dilanda kesedihan yang teramat dalam, ia juga bisa memastikan adanya determinasi yang begitu dalam dan nyata terpancar dari bola mata Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata? Apa yang membuatmu malam-malam begini ke ruanganku? Dan lagi ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanya Hiashi. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan nada datar yang dibumbui dengan tekanan disetiap fenom yang ia ucapkan. Ia mencoba membuat kesan seakan ia tidak peduli pada putrinya, padahal sebutir debu pun kalau mengenai putrinya pasti ia sangat sedih dan marah. Namun, biar bagaimana pun ia ingin menunjukkan pada putrinya bahwa seorang keturun Hyuuga harus mempunyai determinasi tinggi dan tak tergoyahkan.

Hinat yang dari tadi terus – terusan memendam perasaannya akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia bukannya menyerah pada keadaannya, pada tantangan ayahnya, atau pada Sasuke. Dalam dari relung hatinya yang terdalam, ia sungguh menyerah pada dirinya sendiri yang terus mengekang dirinya dan membuat dirinya terpuruk seperti saat ini. Tangannya mulai mengepal kuat. Matanya memerah, tapi bukan kesedihan yang terpancar dari air mata yang sudah mulai berjatuhan dan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ini adalah impuls dari apa yang sudah ia tahan, matanya mencerminkan kebebasan dan meminta kesempatan kedua karena kali ini Hinata Hyuuga sudah siap. Ya...kesiapan yang selama ini ia ragukan dan sekarang ia telah siap. Seutuhnya.

"Otou-san..., ku mohon maafkan aku atas tindakanku yang pengecut ini," Hinata mencoba memulai, sungguh ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang mulai ditunjukkan oleh Ayahnya tersebut. Ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang baru bangkit dari tidurnya. Kali ini, tidak ada si penakut Hinata lagi. Dia sudah mati, terkubur bersama ilusi selamanya. Selamanya.

Hiashi tersentak seketika setelah mendengar perkataan putri sulungnya. Ada nada keberanian di ucapan Hinata tersebut. Ada sebuah harapan yang dari dulu terkubur dalam di hatinya yang tiba – tiba bangkit dan memberikan perasaan hangat pada diri Hiashi. Ia melihat putrinya seperti dirinya saat kecil dulu, penuh keberanian dan determinasi penuh. Ia pun mulai merasakan penyesalan yang diam- diam mencoba untuk menyeruak dari hati seorang Hiashi Hyuuga. Kemudian, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk putrinya tersebut mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat putrrinya berubah dan apa yang membuat kegugupan Hinata lenyap bagai debu.

Merasakan pelukan dari ayahnya rasanya adalah hal yang paling Hinata nantikan. Rasanya seperti ia disambut hangat oleh ayahnya. Perasaan yang belum perbah ia rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan yang begitu ia dambakan dalam – dalam. "Otou-san, aku mohon kali ini saja. Aku tidak ingin menikahi Uchiha-san, Otou-san. Aku mohon kali ini saja. Aku berjanji akan menjadi putri yang Otou-san inginkan. Aku akan menerima tantangan Otou-san untuk pergi mengurus perusahaan Otou-san yang ada di Boston. Aku janji akan berhasil kali ini Otou-san. Aku janji."

Hiashi pun menangis, ia benar – benar tidak sadar bahwa keputusan yang telah ia ambil dengan menjodohkan Hinata adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar. Ia telah salah besar menilai Hinata. Kini putri cantiknya berani mengambil tugas menggantikan Neji Hyuuga yang mulai putus asa dengan pekembangangan perusahaan Hyuuga di Boston tersebut. Ia sungguh bangga dan menyesali semua perbuatannya pada Hinata. "Otou-san akan mendukungmu, nak. Maafkan aku atas semua hal yang kulakukan," ucap Hiashi penuh penyesalan.

Pada malam itu, Hiashi menyadari betapa cintanya ia pada Hinata, putri yang selama ini ia abaikan. Malam itu pula lah yang menjadi saksi bangkitnya Hinata Hyuuga dan hancurnya reputasi Uchiha Sasuke. Malam itulah untuk pertama kalinya Hanabi merasakan perasaan cinta dan hangat di rumahnya dan merasakan perasaan bangga terlahir sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

Pada malam itu pun, Hiashi menelepon Fugaku Uchiha untuk membatalkan upacara pernikahan yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

**mizukaze-hime**

Sakura merasakan dirinya mulai bangkit kembali. Ia sudah bosan dengan Sakura yang selalu meratapi nasibnya dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Bosan dengan Sakura yang selalu menangis setiap waktu hanya karena seorang pria dengan tingkat kebodohan tinggi. Pria bodoh yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Ia yang dulu memesona tidak boleh hancur hanya karena seorang pria. Maka dari itu, ia pun memberanikan diri bekerja lagi, menyapa teman –temannya, dan mulai menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temanya. Bisa dibilang ini merupakan sarana untuk mengobati hatinya yang sudah luka dari dulu kala.

Ia sedang berjalan di lorong _Toritsu Ohtsuka__Hospital_ , sebuah rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo, menyusuri tiap ruang kemudian mengecek daftar pasien. Ia pun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, bercengkrama dengan pasien, melakukan pemeriksaan fisik , dan menghibur pasiennya. Saat ia sedang berjalan menyusuri bangsal jantung, ia berhenti sejenak. Tidak mungkin salah, pandangannya tidak mungkin mengabur. Rasanya ia sudah sarapan yang cukup pagi ini, jadi tidak mungkin pandangan mengabur. Sakura pun mencari tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh orang yang ia lihat tadi. Tidak salah lagi, wanita yang Sakura lihat tadi adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibunda Sasuke. Rasa ingin tahu Sakura pun membuncah padahal ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk jauh – jauh dari segala hal yang menyangkut Sasuke, tapi hatinya berbicara lain. Ia pun menanyakan kepada perawat dibangsal jantung tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat itulah Sakura tambah bersedih, dia semakin rapuh dan pertahananya melemah, ia ingin berlari meneroba ruang dan waktu, meminjam satu kesempatan dan menghibur Sasuke Uchiha saat itu juga.

**mizukaze-hime**

Koper hitam itu terus melaju dengan dorongan si pemiliknya. Ia diajak berpetualang ke Amerika Serikat oleh sang pemilik. Pegangan pada koper tersebut pun sangat kuat dan lekat. Ada semangat di dalam genggaman tersebut. Semangat yang baru kali ini beranii ditunjukkan oleh si pemilik koper.

Hinata menarik kopernya ke terminal internasional, _Bandara Internasional Narita_. Di sampingnya kini ada orang – orang yang mencintainya. Ayahnya dan Hanabi. Rasanya sudah lengkap kebahagian Hinata, seandainya ibunya bisa berada di sini, bersamanya.

"Nee-chan, jangan lupa nanti sesudah kau sampai di Amerika, kita harus hubungi aku dan Otou-san langsung ya. Oh ya, jangan mudah jatuh hati pada pria bule, ingat pria Jepang itu lebih keren! Tolong juga bilang pada Neji-nii untuk memotong rambutnya karena sekarang bukan zaman edo lagi. Ingat itu ya kak. Nee-chan..., aku pasti akan merindukanmu." ucap Hanabi setelah memberikan petuah kepada Nee-chan tercintanya panjang lebar. Ia mengatakan kata – kata rindu dengan nada yang mulai melemah. Tidak ada kata _menangis_ dalam kamus Hanabi. Hinata pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya ini dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia pasti akan merindukan saat – saat seperti ini.

Ia pun menghampiri ayahnya yang sepertinya memberikan ruang untuk Hanabi mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hinata berjalan dengan senyum yang terus tersunggih di bibirnya. Ia kemudian memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Hinata..., maafkan Otou-san ya. Otou-san sungguh bangga padamu, nak. Jaga dirimu baik – baik di sana. Otou-san benar – benar tidak menyangka kau bisa sehebat ini. Lihat, kau saja sudah tidak terbata – bata lagi dalam berbicara? Otou-san sungguh bangga padamu. Selalu kabarkan apa saja yang tejadi di sana padaku dan saat masalah di Boston selesai kau haru kembali ke Tokyo. Otou-san akan selalu merindukanmu, Hinata," Hiashi pun sudah tak bisa membendung perasaanya. Ia tidak tega rasanya membiarkan putri sulungnya pergi ke Amerika. Hinata menangis tersedu – sedu, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukan Otou-san. Jaga diri baik – baik Otou-san. Aku pasti bisa! Doakan aku selalu ya!"

Hinata mencoba menampilkan kebahgian pada raut wajahnya. Ia mulai melambaikan tangan saat pemberitahuan bahwa pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Ia mulai menyadari betapa bahagainya ia saat membiarkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya terbangun. Ia ingin menjadi wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Ia bukanlah si penakut atau si gagap lagi. Kini kupu – kupu itu sudah bermetamorfosa mejadi cantik dan kuat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan keraguannya lenyap. Karena kini ia sudah siap, siap seutuhnyamenjadi Hyuuga Hinata.

**mizukaze-hime**

Pesawat _air bus_ yang sedang Hinata tumpangi ini kini sedeang landing di _Bandara John F. Kenedy_ dengan lancar. Hinata bisa melihat gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Ia menghirup udara New York dalam – dalam. Kemudian, ia mulai keluar dari pintu bandara dan langsung disuguhkan dengan banyak orang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu keluarga, kolega, atau teman mereka. Bola mata Hinata mulai menjelajahi tiap sudut kerumunah orang tersebut mencari Neji-nee yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya. Sayangnya ia tetap gagal menemukan sepupunya tersebut. Kemudian ia mulai menyerah karena sepertinya Neji telat atau mungkin lupa kalau harus menjemputnya. Saat Hinata mulai ingin duduk di bangku penunggu, matanya tiba – tiba menangkap sebuah kertas karton manila ukuran cukup besar dengan tulisan namanya disitu. Dia benar – benar tidak percaya, ia kira ia akan menunggu di bandara asing ini berjam – jam. Ia memastikan lagi kertas karton bertuliskan namnya ituyang menutupi wajah si pemegang kertas itu.

Hinata pun berlari sambil membawa kopernya. Ia benar – benar rindu dengan Neji – nii, rasanya sudah lima tahun ia tidak bertemu. Ia pun langsung mendekati pria itu, dan memeluknya sambil berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, Neji- nii. Aku kira kau lupa." Hinata pun menegadahkan wajahnya melihat Neji-nii yang mulai menurunkan kertas karton tersebut. Seketika Hinata langsung terdiam dan tawa pun terdengar menyeruak. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Hina- chan."

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata pun langsung memeluk bungsu Sabaku ini. Ia benar – benar tidak percaya dengan kejutan yang baru saja ia alami di kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini. Saat itulah perjuangan Hinata baru dimulai.

**mizukaze-hime**

**insya Allah, chappie selanjutnya bakalan ada gaahina sama sasuhinanya. Doakan ya^^**

**seneng deh nulis momen anak sama ayah. Kebetulan pas nulis ini inget sama apa (panggilan mizu buat ayah)**

**i love you, apa!**

**Maaf ya reader semua. Jujur ga nyangka udah hiatus satu tahun hahaha...Semoga fic ini masih nyantol dihati reader semua ya, dan semoga pada ga bosen. **

**Thank you for riviewing my previous chappie. I really appreciate that though^^**

**Makasih juga yang udah alert, fav, concrit, ato silent reader.**

_**Tiada kado paling indah melainkan kehadiranmu, tiada kesan paling indah kecuali review darimu.**_

**Salam manis dan hangat, mizukaze-hime. ^^9**


	4. The Bravery

Bunch of apologies dears for the late update. Bear with me please! Here is the newest chappie! Hope you love it!

Dislaimer : Naruto adalah manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau pun saya yang punya, pasti Hinata udah jadi sama Naruto.

Enjoy your light reading, guys!

Incompatible Pressure

By mizukaze-hime

Mempunyai teman adalah salah satu impian Hinata Hyuuga dari dulu. Ia ingat sekali pernah memiliki sahabat kecil saat menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, Mei namanya. Hinata sangat senang saat itu sampai – sampai setiap hari ia menceritakan petualangan dan kegiatan sehari – harinya pada semua orang di kelurganya. Ia menceritakan tentang pengalaman mereka merawat kucing liar yang terlantar di pinggir sekolah, bertukar bekal bersama, sampai menceritakan pengalaman menstruasi pertama Hinata yang sangat memalukan. Ia membuka dunianya, membaginya pada sahabatnya. Sampai pada suatu hari, mimpi buruk dan sekat yang dari dulu terbangun itu kembali dan mengoyak persahabatan mereka.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa semua temannya mulai menjauhinya. Ia bisa menerima dengan lapang dada kalau seisi kelas menjauhinya dan berbicara dibelakangnya. Tentang betapa sombongnya keluarga Hyuuga, betapa berkuasanya keluarga tersebut. Ia sendiri sudah tahu resiko dari menjadi seorang Hyuuga yang ditakuti banyak orang. Hanya saja mereka tidak mau melihat lebih dekat, melihat bahwa ia berbeda. Sedikit saja kesempatan, dan mereka tak memberikannya itu.

Senin pagi itu menjadi saksi yang membuat Hinata menangis mengurung diri di kamar. Ia tidak masuk sekolah setelah itu. Mei yang merupakan sahabatnya, tiba – tiba keluar dari sekolah tanpa kabar apa pun. Seisi sekolah pun langsung membicarakan dan menyebarkan gosip bahwa ada capur tangan Hyuuga dalam masalah kepergian Mei yang mendadak.

Dan itu menjadi pukulan final bagi Hinata yang mulai membuka dirinya. Sejak saat itu Hinata menutup rapat – rapat pintu pertemanan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain. Cukup ini yang terakhir.

Masalah di Negeri Paman Sam cukup menyita waktu Hyuuga Hinata. Semua permasalahan kantor menumpuk meminta untuk sehera diselesaikan. Kadang ia kesulitan juga menghadapi klien yang keras kepala dan tetap ingin mengambil keuntugan sebanyak – banyaknya dari kerjasama mereka dengan Hyuuga Corp. Di sela – sela kesibukannya, ia sangat berterima kasih atas Neji dan Gaara yang selalu menyempatkan mampir dan mengajak Hinata _hang out_ setiap _weekend. _Mulai dari makan di restoran _Chinese,_ _delivery pizza_ sambil menonton film kesukaan Hinata, main kartu, jalan – jalan. Semua itu cukup bisa melupakan pikirannya dari semua masalah yang ia tinggalkan di Jepang. Yah...semuanya.

Lamunan itu pun terhenti saat ia mendengar bunyi ketukan di daun pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya Hinata membuka pintu tersebut dan menampakan seorang Gaara yang sudah rapi dengan memakai sweater berwarana biru dongker dan jeans serta sepatu hitam sportnya yang menawan. Dan perasaan itu pun mulai menyeruak lagi pelan – pelan. Perasaan yang sudah ia kubur dalam – dalam. Dan mulai muncul kepermukaan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menfokuskan pikiran.

"Hinata, cepatlah mandi. Kita akan pergi ke Seattle sebentar ada urusan yang aku harus urus ." Hinata pun tersenyum sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya melihat Gaara yang tidak pernah berubah walaupun dia sudah menjadi CEO di Sabaku Corp. dalam usia mudanya.

Semenjak di Amerika Hinata memang tinggal bersama di Apartemen milik Neji yang juga ditempati oleh Gaara meingat mereka berteman dengan Gaara sejak SMP. Gaara adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuat Hinata membuka kembali dunianya di masa – masa saat Hinata mengurung diri. Ayahnya pun senang dengan kehadiran Sabaku ini. Setidaknya Gaara memberi warna tersendiri di masa – masa mudanya.

oOo

"Kita tidak menjemput Neji-nii dulu?" tanya Hinata sambil menaiki mobil Audy Hitam milik Gaara.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau dia sedang ada kencan dengan Ten-Ten. Aku mau ke kantor sebentar sebelum kita makan. "

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara. Ia memang sudah berubah setidaknya secara fisik. Cowok ini seakan – akan mengeluarkan aura maskulinitas yang begitu terpancar dari dirinya. Hinata tidak mengelak akan hal itu. Hinata pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya. Ia memeperhatikan bagaimana rambut merah pria ini yang tetap begitu mengesankan walaupun dengan gaya _messy_, bahkan saat memakai _jeans _pun rasanya semua tubuhnya meneriakan bahwa dia adalah laki – laki. Sadar sedang di tatap Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" ujar Gaara dengan nada agak sedikit merayu. Hinata pun memerah semua aliran darahnya naik ke atas tubunya. Memompakan tiap darah ke kapiler di permukaan tubuhnya terutama wajahnya. Hinata pun memukul pelan lengan Gaara. Ia pun tertawa bersama Gaara memcah kesunyian di mobil Gaara yang sejak tadi mengerat mereka.

Urusan kantor Gaara hanya sebentar, karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperiksa oleh Gaara yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa kantor cabangnya yang ada di Amerika selama empat bulan.

"Kau tahu, kau telah berubah Nona Hyuuga?" ucap Gaara sambil menyetir mobil di jalan Ave mulai mencari tempat makan yang kelihatan enak.

"Benarkah? Berubah baik atau berubah jelek?"

"Berubah jelek." Jawab Gaara sambil menutupi seringai puasnya.

"Tidak cukupkah kau menertawaiku. Aku kira ke sini akan memberi udara segar yang bisa melupakan masalah yang ada di Jepang."

"Bukankah aku udara segar bagimu, Hinata?" Hinata tahu pasti Gaara sedang bercanda dengannya. Sifatnya yang terbuka pada dirinya kadang membuat Hinata sulit untuk tidak menyukai Sabaku Gaara ini. Hinata hanya tertawa dengan suara kegembiraan yang beradu dengan deru laju dan angin sambil menusuri jalan yang dipadati penduduk Seattle. Hinata sangat lega melihat Gaara yang tidak mencoba membahas kembali masalah Sasuke yang dari sepeninggalnya ke Amerika selalu menggelitik pikirannnya.

oOo

Pertama kali makan chinese food perut Hinata melilit. Sejak saat itu Hinata benar – benar punya hubungan kurang baik dengan segala masakan _chinese_. Sampai akhirnya dia mulai melepas ketidaksukaannya dengan makanan tersebut saat melihat Temari-Nee, kakak perempuan Gaara , memasak _chinese food_ dan Hinata terpesona dan tergugah untuk mencoba sedikit karena menurut Gaara masakan Temari nomor satu di seluruh dunia.

Di sinilah sekarang Hinata duduk di bangku pinggir jalan di _Shanghai Garden _di 6th Ave S, Seattle ditemani lampu kuning keemasan dengan iringan lagu China yang Hinata tidak tahu arinya apa tapi apapun yang dinyanyikan penyanyi tersebut pastilah punya lirik yang romantis. Hinata mulai melihat menu makanan lalu memesan makanannya. Sambil menunggu pesanan Hinata hanya mengamati Gaara yang sedang serius membaca beberapa e-mail dari kantornya dan _me-follow up_ tugas karyawannya. Semuanya begitu berubah dan berbeda, dulu saat ia masih kecil ia begitu ingin cepat dewasa. Mengurus semuanya sendiri, begitu mandiri. Kini, kalau boleh ia memilih ia ingin kembali lagi menjadi Hinata kecil yang hanya tahu bermain dan tertawa. Biar bagaimana pun ia tahu bahwa di tiap jalan yang membuatnya jatuh akan ada luka yang memberinya pelajaran untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Seulas senyum pun tak luput dari bibir tipis Hinata saat mengingat masa kecilnya yang memang hanya ia habiskan bersama Neji dan Gaara. Memori indah itu tetap berputar tak pernah terhenti.

"Hey...makan makananmu. Jangan senyum – senyum sendiri begitu, kita dilihat orang Hinata." Gaara menatap Hinata dengan mata jade-nya sambil menyantap makanannya. Sadar dirinya dari tadi hanya melamun mengingat masa lalu, hinata pun mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Kau pernah merasa bersalah tapi justru lega saat melakukan sesuatu tidak Gaara?" tanya Hinata sambil berhenti memakan makanannya yang sudah mulai dingin dan menunduk. Gaara tahu sekali kemana arah percakapan ini. Ia sebenernya sudah ingin menanyakan hal tersebut tapi tidak mau membebani Hinata dengan masalah tersebut. Gaara menimbang – nimbang jawaban yang ingin ia berikan. Jujur ia juga tidak begitu pandai dalam masalah ini.

"Ini tentang perjodohanmu itu kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gaara pun memahami kelumit yang sedang dihadapi teman baiknya ini.

"Penyesalan adalah_ nature_ manusia, Hinata. Keputusan apa pun yang kau ambil, aku yakin pasti kau sudah memikirkan segala tanggung jawabnya dan siap dengan segala dampak darinya. Entah itu baik atau buruk, tapi aku bangga karena kau sudah berani."

Hinata pun tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Ia bisa mengerti apabila keluarga Uchiha pasti sangat marah kepada keluarganya. Ia paham dengan semua konsekuensinya. Tanpa sadar ia merasakan jemari gaara yang mulai mengusap air matanya. Senyuman yang seakan berkata semua akan baik – baik saja pun diberika kepada Hinata.

"Jangan hukum keberanianmu dengan air mata Hinata."

oOo

Jalan pulang di isi dengan semua cerita Hinata tentang apa yang terjadi di Jepang. Gaara memang pendengar nomor satu dan selalu sanggup menenangkan Hinata. Ada tawa lepas di sana, ada tetes air mata yang menguap dengan kebahagian di jalan pulang dari Seattle.

Hinata bangun agak siang Minggu pagi itu. Matanya masih sedikit sembab akibat tadi malam, tapi ada perasaan yang sangat hangat di hatinya. Walaupun lusa dia sudah harus ke Jepang lagi tapi ia sudah menjadi Hinata yang baru bukan. Ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya, Neji, Hanabi, Gaara, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi di Jepang nantinya, dia tidak akan jatuh dan akan menjadi layaknya seorang Hyuuga. Yah...Hyuuga.

Hinata mulai menggosok giginya dan mencuci wajahnya kemudian turun kebawah.

"_Morning_." Hinata melihat Gaara yang sudah bangun dan sedang menyeduh kopi hangat. Hinata pun menghampiri gaara yang menawarinya secangkir kopi sambil membalas salam Gaara.

"_Feeling better today_?"

"Yup..._better than ever. Thanks_ Gaara."

Minggu pagi itu pun diiringi dengan kegiatan Hinata yang berbelanja untuk makan siang nanti sambil jalan – jalan sebentar. Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan menyapanya di Jepang nanti.

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke murka.

Sungguh berani – beraninya gadi Hyuuga yang bahkan tak sanggup menatap matanya meninggalkan dirinya di tengah – tengah perjodohan. Sungguh ini penghinaan. Apa gadis Hyuuga itu sudah kehilangan akal dan ingin mengajak berperang dengannya. Yang lebih memuakkan lagi adalah saat ia tahu bahwa Hinata pergi ke Amerika.

"_Damn it!_ Pengecut!" ujar Sasuke sambil meninju meja kerjanya. Ia benar – benar kehilangan akal, ayahnya marah – marah dan menyalahkan sasuke yang ia bilang tidak becus dalam mengatasi Hyuuga tersebut. Selama ini yang ia tahu itu dia adalah seorang _woman eater_ sejati dan sekarang dia dicampakkan secara sepihak oleh Hyuuga pengecut itu tanpa alasan.

Sasuke pun berubah menjadi sangat dingin di kantor bahkan ia selalu membanting pintu saat masuk atau pun keluar kantor atau pun kemana saja. Hidup semakin mendesaknya ke kerumitan yang tak berujung sampai pada malam itu ia melihat Sakura yang menunggunya di depan pintu apartemennya menunduk dengan mata sembab. Ia pun mendecih melihat masalah baru yang perlu ia hadapi saat ini.

Sakura berubah, dulu ia sangat periang tapi sekarang ia seperti kehilangan nyawa. Matanya yang berbinar dulu seperti terhisap cahayanya dan kini tatapan itu kosong. Saat ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatainya ia pun tersenyum. Cahayanya datang, menjemputnya, walaupun dengan raut kesal di wajah pria tersebut tetapi Sakura bahagia lelakinya yang ia cintai ada dihadapannya.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam pelampiasan kekesalan Sasuke pada Hinata dan kerinduan Sakura pada Sasuke. Seandainya pria yang sedang tertidur disampingnya mau membuka hati sedikit saja dan melihat Sakura yang rela memberikan apapun pasti hidup tidak akan serumit ini. Semua pasti akan lebih mudah, seandainya saja sesederhana itu.

oOo

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang mengenakan sneaker wedges mereh dengan strip hitam yang melihatkan kasualitas seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia pasti akan merindukan Neji dan Gaara yang sudah berjanji akan segera menyusul Hinata pulang ke Jepang dua minggu lagi. Pekerjaan kantor Hinata pun terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Hanabi yang setia menunggunya dari tadi. Hinata pun kemudian berlari memeluk adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Kak, aku kan memesan satu bule ganteng untukku, mana?" tanya Hanabi sambil berpura – pura mencari ke sekeliling. Hinata pun tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi yang begitu ingin punya pacar orang asing. Mereka pun memasuki mobil yang di parkir tepat di depan pintu kedatangan internasional bandara.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar adik kecilku ini selama aku tinggal?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mencoba memasukkan CD favoritnya ke CD player di mobil. Hinata mengatur volume lagu tersebut sambil melihat Jepang yang sudah dia rindukan.

"Great! Aku bertemu banyak designer saat Tokyo Fashion Show dan aku memperlihatkan design – design ku kepada mereka dan kakak tahu apa?" tanya Hanabi sambil melihat Hinata yang tersenyum lebar bahagia melihat bakat Hanabi yang mulai dilihat para designer itu.

"Mereka sangat suka dan ingin aku ikut kerja sama dengan mereka!" Hinata pun mengucapkan selamat kepada Hanabi. Ia memang tahu bahwa adiknya yang satu ini pasti akan jadi designer terkenal. Kesuksesan Hanabi pun menjadi dorongan tersendiri bagi Hinata untuk terus maju dan berusaha. Hyuuga Hinata sudah bangun dan siap membuktikan cakarnya. Tunggu saja.

ooo

**Yuppp...aku udah hiatus lama banget ya... Tapi sekarang aku janji bakal rajin update. Gimana ceritanya? Momen Sasuhina-nya masih belum begitu kental...but as the thime goes on, sasuhina bakal kentel banget. Makasih bangt buat yang masih baca dan mengharapkan fic ini. Swear! Gak nyangka aja. Kemaren kuliah bener – bener lagi nyita waktu banget. **

**Jangan lupa review dan kasih saran buat cerita ini. Lemme hear your opinion, dears! **

**Oke deh..sekian dulu.**

**Love**

**Mizukaze ^^**


End file.
